ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gustavo Martinez
|image = Tumblr ndo2tgcdtT1qamfowo4 250.png |image-size = |image-caption = Portrayed by: Marlon Teixeira |Created By= Sloane |status= Active |Gender= Male |Age= 158 |Species= Lycan |Position= Ex-Pirate, Ex Lust Omega |affiliation = None|species = Lycan}} Personality Gustavo was raised to be a quiet and obedient boy. He is more than capable of taking orders and obeying them quite well. Initially after being changed into a Lycan, his personality took on a bit more edge to it. He became a rawer version of the young man he had once been. Once gentle and shy, he is now more observant and cunning, bolder; even more brash in nature. Do not mistake his quiet demeanor as weakness, he’s simply silent because he is watching and figuring people out. He’s a lot more intelligent that others might give him credit for or that he initially lets on to. He might not be the sharpest knife in the bunch, but he’s very good at reading people and getting to the bottom of intentions. His temper seemed to be something that also came to ignite after his change. He has a relatively short fuse now, but luckily there are only a few things that really have the ability to set off the full on heated rage. Before his transformation he was not a violent man. Now it seems that violence and brute force are easy ways to get what he wants when tempers flair, luckily there hasn’t been much of a reason for him to fight and act out in a violent manner towards anyone. Gustavo doesn’t get enjoyment from hurting others, it ends up being more of a last resort when words have failed. Aside from a few scuffles he had before joining Lust, Gustavo hadn’t ever been in many fights. Lust- another thing he used to be quite capable of handling, now it seems when a desire presents itself, its all he can do to keep himself from taking exactly what he wants. Now a raw beast of passion and craving, he wants nothing more than to experience pleasure mixed with the struggle of pain and finally attainment. He is wildly passionate in his romantic affairs; he loves freely and openly, but tends to get a jealous heart from time to time. One thing that went unchanged after the transformation into a Lycan was his desire to protect the ones he loves and cares for. His loyalty was tested briefly, but he’s decided to put his emotions aside to protect the ones he cares for who are left. He is selflessly devoted to his pack and wouldn’t even think twice about putting himself in harms way to make sure their safety was put first. He once was a loner but has found that he is much more suited to living amongst his own kind. The need to serve and protect seems to be ingrained in his DNA, it was the one thing that did not even sway when he became a Lycan. Gustavo likes to think that he is much tougher than he really is; he has not lost his kindness though. He masks much of his warmth and benevolence behind a wall of silence and observing the world. He has a huge heart and desires to see those closest to him happy and healthy. He will go out of his way to aid someone that he doesn’t know, even if there might be a risk of danger. He is pretty keen on sensing real need and doesn’t enjoy seeing others struggle to live. He knows what it feels like to struggle and to feel helpless in life, powerless to change your situation; he doesn’t enjoy seeing others in those kinds of plights. He’s more likely to step in an offer aid than simply stand there and watch a situation play out on its own. It’s in his human nature to want to help. History Gustavo was born to a fisherman and a farmer’s daughter, the first-born son and eldest of three children. He had both a younger brother and sister, both that he took care of and cared deeply for. As the oldest son, it was crucial for him to help his father down by the docks to bring in enough money to support the growing family. Gustavo grew accustomed to living on meager rations, but he knew his father desired for them to have a much more fruitful life. It seemed that as Gustavo grew stronger, his father began to deteriorate. His father quickly fell ill and soon passed away from fever. Gustavo took the hardships in stride, stepping up to try and provide for his family singlehandedly, his younger brother trying his best to aid in anyway as well. One evening, Gustavo had sent his brother back to their home early, as he finished up his work down by the river. As he approached the home to retire for the night with his family he could hear shrieking and cries from inside the house. Instinct took over and he sprinted towards the cries of his young sister to find the source and stop whatever it was that was attacking his family. He had made it only a few steps before something massive had tackled him to the ground, pressing into and almost crushing his chest. He could remember not being able to breathe and then only being able to see the yellow-green glow of beastly eyes. He had shut his eyes during most of the struggle, trying to wriggle free from the pressure on his chest, the claws digging into him as he struggled to reach the dying cries of his family. He got bit, for the sole purpose of being changed; he knows that because he was told this by the creature that had changed him. She had informed him they were on the hunt for new blood to infect, but that the ones in the house weren’t strong enough. He remembered feeling too weak to argue, or to even fight back, but he never forgot the feminine voice of that creature that attacked him. He had been attacked after working all day in the sun, he had been greatly weakened and the small pack that had attacked him had thought him to be good as dead so they left him there, expecting the reapers to come and aid him. Nothing came though. He awoke in the morning after having nightmares filled with screams, covered in blood, and still quite weak. He found the last of his family slain inside the house. In a matter of minutes he had lost everything he had ever known. He knew what had attacked him, and what had killed his family, and the thought of becoming a Lycan made him sick. He did all he knew that he could do; give them a proper burial. He buried them, placing his mother in a grave next to his father, and his brother and sister on either side of them. After that he lingered in the home for a few days until his wounds healed up, taking note of the changes in his body. His teeth were more pointed, his eyes glowed bright and he felt like he had accumulated more hair on his body. He began to feel strange, he knew the bite had changed him. The first time he ever changed was a haunting experience. He felt as though he had drank too much wine and was fading in and out of reality and a dream. He tended to keep to himself most of the time, being sure to stay far from others for fear of animalistic instinct taking over. It took several years for him to master the most basic of the Lycan form. He turned into a massive creature, all muscle and hair, tooth and nail. He learned that there was a fine line from remaining in control and losing all sense of who he was. It was a difficult power to harness, but he quickly became the master of his mind. Over the years, decades really, he began to dabble in the other Lycan form, as well as trying to locate others like him. He had met other Lycan, but he still wasn’t able to come to terms with what they had done to him and how they had destroyed his family. The final form was mastered at the age of ninety-nine. One thing that he began to love about being a Lycan was how slowly his body was aging and how much stronger he felt now than when he had been a human. He finally began to accept the creature that he had become, he in no way forgave the creatures that had killed his family, but he had come to accept that not all Lycan were out for blood and killing. Around this time of accepting what he had become, he began to explore the idea of pack life. He was also on the hunt for finding the woman that had done this to him and her pack that had ruthlessly murdered his family. He discovered that there were many packs, but none had struck him as anything he wanted to be apart of. He wandered around for several decades before he met a woman named Aubrey. She was the Alpha of the Lust Pack and seemed to fit that role very well. They spent a few passion filled nights together and convinced Gustavo to vow himself to her and her pack. He had seen Aubrey as some kind of beautiful creature, one he desired at all hours, wanted to be around at all times, his loyalty was seemingly unbreakable, his love for her was boundless. He confessed his love to her, to which she angrily rejected. He retreated like a kicked dog and began to withdraw himself from her and the pack. He left Lust, and Aubrey, but he couldn’t ever stay gone for long. She plagued his mind always, thoughts of his family swimming and mingling with her, creating the strangest of nightmares in his mind. Once he found joy in trying to stay on top in the pack, playing the games of the power struggle, it began to bore him and so he found comfort in resting at the bottom of the totem. More faces began to show up, each with their own tragic story, but Gustavo kept a distance from most of them. Damali had become a more permanent fixture in the pack and he had a difficult time keeping himself invisible to her eye. for whatever reason, she enjoyed picking his brain and trying to figure him out, something that Gustavo would rather not happen. Their visits varied in temperament, but she liked toying with him and he'd be a liar if he said that he didn't enjoy her fixation. Still, he never could quite shake his obsession with Aubrey. Recent Events Gustavo has since left the safety of Tooth and Claw to escape the agony of being near Aubrey after another failed attempt at companionship went south with another Lycan. Gustavo took his leave without any notice given and headed for the sea. He found himself without shelter and faced with a storm so he boarded one of the many ships in the harbor to wait out the tourrents of rain. That morning he was face to face with the ship's captain, Eric Flint. After a lengthy discussion, Eric offered Gustavo a position aboard his ship and among his crew, curious to see how his 'condition' could benefit him. While aboard the ship, Gustavo began to build a friendship with a mermaid, who made promises of showing him where to fish. During his time aboard the Infinity, the crew was faced with blighted sea creatures and fought a heroic battle to keep their ship afloat and their crew safe and unlighted. He also met other beings, including the Mermaid he came to know as Mako. Mako often visited him when he was out in his small boat fishing food for the crew. During one of his times spent on land during his lunar phase, he found the mermaid but now with legs wobbling along the beach. Shortly after finding the newly legged mermaid, The Infinity was kept in the harbor due to the blights heavy infection in the sea. Gustavo and Mako took off together and joined up with a group of misfits that were determined to bring together the lycans and the skin walkers. Gustavo and Mako often found themselves alone, finding solitude in the company shared between them. This often left them vulnerable to ambush, but more often than not, Gustavo was aware and always on alert. After a long day of walking though, the two were caught off guard by a blighted creature from the sea. The monster attacked them but Gustavo was able to fend off and kill the beast. After coming back from the lycan transformation, Gustavo was met with a terrified and heartbroken Mako. The beast that Gustavo had slain and protected them from had actually been Mako's brother, Hiro. Since the death of Hiro, Gustavo has felt that the relationship with Mako has grown strained, but he is determined to keep her safe and show her that he isn't a monster. One day they were on their return to the camp of the misfits they had joined up with, but something unexpected and tragic happened. Gustavo had gotten too far ahead of Mako and when she didn't respond to him, he went into high alert and found her body off the path. She had been attacked and killed by a blighted monster. Since the death of Mako, Gustavo has found it difficult to think about much else aside from his own shortcomings. He continues to search for anything to give his life purpose and to make amends with how much he had let her down.